Closed Eyes Opened
by Ruby097
Summary: One-shot for advancers unofficial Fanfiction/AMV/Fanart contest. My first one. An anti-betrayal story. Please read and review Advanceshipping AshxMay Satoharu


**Closed eyes opened**

 **Hello everyone and welcome to my first fanfiction. I am an advanceshipper and this fiction is for the Advancers non-official contest. For the people who aren't a member of our forum, I invite you to advancers proboards. Enjoy the one shot.**

Duduos and duodrios chirped in Pallet Town, announcing the commencement of a new day. Everyone was awake and was preparing to go through his daily chores. Everyone but a boy. In the west part of the town, a young man of 18 years was sleeping peacefully since he had got nothing to do. The boy was wearing a black sweatshirt and jeans. There were the Zs on his face that were his birthmark. A yellow ball curled on left side of his. Faint footsteps could be heard outside the room showing that someone was awake. Suddenly the door to the room open with a bang and a woman entered the room. The woman was in her forties and if one looks closer, she was beautiful. Her face resembled the face of the boy but there were no Zs on her face.

"Ash! It's 9 in the morning. Wake up." She switched the lights on and Ash groaned and murmured, all the while keeping his eyes close "Mom I wanna sleep more! Turn the lights off."

"Don't you have anything special to do today?" She asked with a hint of hope in her eyes. But this hope was completely shattered by one word.

"No." Ash replied still keeping his eyelids over his eyes. She sighed and went out of the room. It had been eight months since Ash had given up on everything. When he returned from Kalos region, he was unusually quite. Delia thought it was because Ash had lost in the finals and he was still recovering from that shock but it was Ash who shocked everyone when he decided to give up on everything. Everyone protested against his decision even his pokémon but he didn't change his decision. Even Brock and Misty came to his house when they had heard his announcement. It was nothing like Ash. Hell Misty had screamed so much that all the Pokémon up to viridian forest were scared and Rayquaza had thought that he had finally found someone who could match his roar. From hitting his head with a mallet to begging, Misty had tried everything. Brock tried to reason with him but the only answers he got were "I had participated in six leagues." and "I let my pokémon down". They tried for one full week but their efforts were futile. Both of them had to go back to their duties. Delia had called everyone and everyone was ready to help Delia and some of them were ready to force him to take him on journey with them. Delia smiled a little by remembering the effort May, Max and Serena were ready to put in to kick Ash's butt out of his home.

A girl, wearing a blue blouse, and a blue skirt with black cyclic shorts underneath it, was now sailing on a ship. She was wearing a blue fanny pack. She had long brown hair and sapphire eyes. She had given up the bandanna and now her hair reached out her back. Her well developed figure had attracted the interest of many males and they were staring at her. The girl sighed and leaned against the railing. It had been 3 years since she had met him when SHE visited him in Sinnoh. He never visited her. Hell he never even called her. A part of her had hoped that he would stop her in Sinnoh but her other part knew that he would never stop her because he respects her decisions. She sighed again as she remembered her promise of not thinking about him because she was pretty sure that he doesn't like her the way she likes him. Funny thing because that promised was broken before she could even start acting on it. He was always there. In her thoughts, in her battling style, in her contests…in her heart. She remembered the sad news. She returned from Unova four days ago and two days after that his mother called and informed her of his decision. First she didn't understand what his mother was talking about but when his mother explained, her mind went blank. It was something indigestible. How the hell was that even possible. She even checked the calendar to make sure it wasn't April fool. Even in her worst nightmares, she hadn't foreseen that. She decided at that moment that she was going to visit him and put some sense in his brain and open his eyes. And now she was here on the ship. When the ship reached its destination, she got off and started running as if time were passing away swiftly. Funny thing because time had stopped and all eyes were closed…

Ash was having the breakfast. Well not exactly breakfast because for normal people the time for breakfast was over. It was 12 pm. His mother had gone out to buy some grocery and had taken mr. mime with her. So he just took 10 pieces of bread and put jam and mamlate on them. His appetite hadn't decreased. He still could rival snorlax. Only one person was there who could rival him. He smiled a little when he remembered that. There was something in that girl that attracted his heart. Something that none other girl had managed to do. He still rebuked himself for letting her go and not keeping contact. But he was afraid because he thought that she had feelings for that green haired coordinator. Anger boiled in him when he thought of that green hair idiot. He was extremely happy that she had visited him. He was afraid of stopping her and that had cost him. He hadn't been able to contact her and she hadn't visited him. He sighed and looked at the clock. It was nearly 12:30 pm and he had eaten all 10 pieces. He was still hungry but he had to wait for his mother to come home. Pikachu was eating some pokefood.

Ash and pikachu had made a contract. Ash knew pikachu loved ketchup and so they made a contract that pikachu will eat normal healthy food in the breakfast and will get ketchup in the lunch and dinner. Ash chuckled a little remembering a fight between Pikachu and Fennekin. Fennekin had eaten Pikachu's ketchup in his absence and that meant a fight. Pikachu's eyes flared and he started running after Fennekin with anger in his eyes. He only stopped when Ash gave him two bottles of ketchup. He was nostalgic now; remembering the sad memories. He was now planning of opening a shop or doing a job somewhere. Something that was repulsive but something that could give him something to do for he didn't know what to do. Life had made him done something that he never thought he would do, not even in his nightmares.

Bell rang and Ash went to look at the door. He thought that it was his mother but when he opened the door his eyes widened. Standing on the threshold was someone he hadn't seen from ages now. Someone who haunted him in his dreams. Even though he was dense, he knew what that meant. He had never seen a girl the way he sees May.

May on the other hand was looking with same eyes and with her heartbeat increasing slightly." _He has grown quite a bit,"_ she thought. " _and he has become more handsome"_. "Hello!" she whispered.

He just stood there motionlessly with his eyes bulging out. She cleared her thought and Ash snapped out of it. "MAAY!" He exclaimed taking her in a surprise hug. She blushed a little and returned the hug. Pikachu upon hearing the name came running from the room and jumped on May's head. "pika pikachu" he called. May broke the hug and hugged pikachu now. "I missed you too pikachu." Pikachu licked her face and rubbed his face with her. She chuckled a bit. Ash was still having a hard time believing she was here. "Come on in" Ash said to May who was now holding the yellow mouse.

Both of them went to kitchen chattering along the way. Ash asked about how Norman, Caroline and Max were doing. May told him that Max had started his journey a year ago and he had taken part in Indigo league first, following Ash's footsteps, something that shocked Ash and he felt both proud and ashamed. He apologized to May for not fulfilling his promise of not being with Max during his first journey.

"It's Max whom you should apologize to," May said. "He was dying to start his journey with you but you were in Kalos." May continued telling Ash about her parents. Norman was invited to become a part of Hoenn elite four but he denied because he had to stay away from his family for six months, something he hate to do. Ash always had great respect for the gym leader but that respect was increased to new heights after listening to this.

May asked Ash about his friends and family totally avoiding the main subject. Ash was happy to answer all questions. She asked about Unova and Kalos, and was immensely surprised by the fact that one of Ash's friends, Iris, had become the champion of Unova region. He told her about the attack of team Flare and the part which media had been unable to capture. She was surprised about the last part that world was about to end…again. She smiled when Ash told her about his friends' involvement in it. She could bet that the most dangerous role was played by Ash because He was always like that. Putting his life in danger for his friends and for the world. That was something only Ash could do. Ash told her about the goodbye with Serena, Bonnie and Clemont.

May was looking forward to meeting Serena but Ash's tongue slipped and he told her about the kiss. Ash immediately lowered his head and his cap, feeling a little embarrassed. May could only feel anger boiling in her. If it were Serena who was telling the story, she would have punched her in her face. She turned her head to look around. Serena wasn't here. That meant that either Ash hadn't replied to her feelings or she had gone somewhere without Ash, like in a long distance relation. May had to clear her head when she thought about that last part.

" _No, it can't be_ " she thought. She couldn't even stand thinking that but she had to make sure that Ash has no feelings for Serena. She was sad that someone had stolen that kiss. May was hoping that her first would be with Ash and that Ash's first kiss would be with her. But she wasn't sure if Serena's kiss was Ash's first one. That thought lowered her anger a bit. Ash tried to move ahead but she cut him off "Wait if she kissed you well….you know…..." May started with a big blush on her face. "did you kiss her back?" she managed to say and then lowered her head and closed her eyes hoping that answer was a no.

Ash blushed a little with confusion on his face. "Why would I kiss her back? It was just a goodbye kiss." May fell from the chair (anime style). Even Pikachu Who hasn't been mentioned much in this fiction, face palmed. She rose from the floor with her arm on the table and a funny and angered look on her face.

"Ash! Did Brock ever kiss you?" May asked with an irritating look on her face. He may have grown but he was still Ash. Ash thought a bit.

"No" Ash said as the realization hit him. "You mean…she likes me" He blushed furiously now.

May fell again but she was happy because it seems like Ash doesn't have feelings for Serena. She sighed a little. Time had little effect on his brain. He was still as dense as a rock.

That conversation left with an awkward silence with Ash cursing his big mouth. Thankfully, both of their stomachs growled and Ash suddenly realized that he hadn't asked May about anything to eat or drink. "Oops! I am sorry May. I didn't ask you for anything" Ash apologized but then he smirked "even though I can't cook, do you want me to cook something for you, ?"

May grinned and replied in the same tone "well ! I still have to become a top coordinator and your cooking is just on a new level. I don't think I should be honored with that" They chuckled filling the room again with that happy atmosphere.

"I am really sorry May" He looked at the clock which had hit 2 pm ten minutes ago. Ash sighed a little. "Looks like mom got carried away in the shopping" he murmured. May smiled internally. This was going better than she had expected.

"I have got an idea. Let's go to a restaurant" She restrained herself from calling it a date. "Awesome!" Ash jumped in enthusiasm. Both of them were thinking of it as a date though neither of them said anything.

Our heroes arrived at the the lone restaurant of Pallet town. It wasn't a fancy restaurant but it didn't really matter to Ash and May. Ash and May had ordered Ramen and when the waitress left, May decided that it was the time to open the gates and let the flood take over everything.

"Hey Ash!" May said, turning her face to one side, "What are your plans for the future?" Ash lowered his gaze, fiddling with his fingers .

"Not much. I am thinking of doing a job or opening a store, or….," Ash lowered his voice but it was loud enough for May to hear him, "anything. I don't wanna sit idle."

May's answer was a smile, a very sad one. Ash lifted his head enough to see that and then lowered it again. He hated that smile. He didn't want May to see that. May tried to control herself and said "Why do you want to disappoint us all?" Her voice broke in the end. Ash's eyes widened and he stared at May. May looked at him still smiling.

"I would never disappoint you" Ash whispered and May took his hand and looked in his eyes.

"Then why?" That whisper did it. May now had some tears in her eyes.

Ash stared in her eyes and got lost for a moment. He could see a vast ocean having no end at all and felt that he was drowning in it. Ash spurred out the words in a rush "Because I have participated in six leagues and I haven't won a single one" May smiled and Ash gained control of himself again. He sighed. "It's not like I want to. It's just that I can't see the disappointment on my pokémon's face"

May put one hand on his face and said. "They still believe in you"

"But I can't let them down again." Ash said and turned his head. He hated this conversation and to make it worse it was with May.

"You will let them down if you give up" May said. Ash sighed and a part of his knew that she was right. They had been by his side from day one and never stopped believing in him. They had tried as hard as they could. These thoughts came rushing to his brain and he knew he would cause them more pain by giving up.

"I haven't accomplished anything at all. I keep my friends and pokemon from reaching their full potential" Ash murmured

May was first confused and then angry. How the hell he thought he was a hindrance. Honestly she thought of herself a hindrance, not the other way around.

May took his face in both her hands and tilted his head and so that he was looking at her "That's not true," She whispered. "I have witnessed it myself. You have accomplished much more than anyone can" She could feel the tears in her eyes again. She had never imagined she would have this discussion because she had never thought Ash would give up. And to make t worst, Ash was thinking of himself as a hindrance. That was too much. She was going to do everything it takes to bring the cheerful Ash back.

Ash looked slightly confused. "No I haven't accomplished anything"

"That's not true either. Look at your friends. Brock is becoming a doctor because of you. He once told me how he couldn't have left his family if you hadn't brought his dad back. And Misty was able to take the position of gym leader if she hadn't been on journey. You told me yourself that Iris is the champion of Unova. Look at the pokemon you have helped and if you have lost six leagues don't mean you are going to lose the seventh one. It has always been your never-give-up-attitude that helped me in the times when I was down," she paused for a second. "For me, your biggest accomplishment is sitting in front of you." May said and leaned forward so that her whispers could reach him.

She started her fairy tale, and little did May know this fairy tale was about to have a perfect ending. "I was a naïve girl that knew nothing about pokemon. I was ready to trade away my pokemon anytime to travel around the world and the only reason I left my home was to get away from my family," May said and removed hands to wipe the tears. "My dad wanted me to become a pokemon trainer yet you stood for me when I decided to become a coordinator. I knew that if you hadn't supported me, Max and my dad would have annoyed me until I changed my decision."

Ash knew the first but that second part had shocked him. He knew she was happy that he took her side back then but he didn't know that she was this much grateful to him. He could feel something building in him. Pride. Something he hadn't felt in last six months.

"Then you took me under your wing and trained me despite the fact that you had to train yourself. You made me see the relation between human and pokemon. Because of you I managed to take part in Hoenn and Kanto grand festivals and now I think of it, I never imagined that I would reach the semifinals when I started my journey. And when I went to Jhoto, I tried my self-claimed artificial style and I failed to get five ribbons in time" May said, recalling the memories. She looked in his eyes and looked at the shock in his eyes.

Ash didn't know what to say. He didn't know that she had failed to take part in Jhoto's grand festival. He wished he could be there for her. Ash lowered his gaze and said. "I am sorry"

May smiled and took his face in her hands and replied "Thanks. Honestly if it weren't that I know you, I wouldn't have been able to get out of that shock. I fantasized what you would have said and that made me feel really really better." May leaned forward so that the distance between Ash and May's face was just a couple of inches.

Ash was now speechless. He didn't know he meant that much to May. He always thought that he was the one who kept his friends from reaching their full potential.

"It took me four months and then I got over that shock and started again. This time, staying with my own style," May looked in Ash's eyes, "the style that was taught by you and I was right. You were right. I managed to reached the finals of Sinnoh grand festival and," She leaned forward keeping an inch difference between her and Ash's lips, "then because of you, I fulfilled my dream and managed to win Unova's grand festival." May captured Ash's lips with her own.

Ash was in a shock when she was speaking. He didn't have the words to. No, he didn't even have any thoughts. He didn't know what to say. He was so wrong. He could see now .Now that when his eyes were finally open, he could see the faces of his pokemon, his mother, his friends and professor Oak. He could still remember the shock and disappointment on their faces when he told them his stupid decision. He remembered the face of his pokemon, the creatures that had faith in him and he had let them down with his decision, and he had destroyed the hopes of his mom and professor who had believed in him from the very start and had supported him in every step. His friends who had helped him, he decided to destroy their effort. All his adventures, all his achievements, all his dreams. He was about to throw them away because he had lost a league. _What the heck was I thinking_ He thought. He was about to thank May but he felt something on his lips.

When his concentration returned, he saw that May was kissing him. He was shocked, He had dreamed all his life doing this but didn't have guts to ask. In all his dreams, all his adventures, May had haunted him. He could feel her soft lips, her hot breath, her scent, her intoxicating smell. He wondered if this was what people called heaven. He started kissing back and enjoyed the happiest moment of his life.

May was in heaven too. Her dream had finally come true. Her first kiss was with Ash and her happiness increased multiple folds when Ash started kissing back. She happily carried on.

"Ahem!" The waitress interrupted them and they separated quickly. "Here is your order," Waitress said. "And please refrain from showing affection here." Waitress put the two bowls of ramen. Ash's and May's face was so red that they could be mistaken for tomatoes.

"ok-key" Ash lowered his cap to hide his embarrassment.

Ash looked in May's sapphire eyes and said "I love you, May Maple. Will you accompany me in my next journey?" She looked in Ash's warm brown eyes and smiled. She had got more on her trip than she thought she would.

"I love you too, Ash Ketchum and you know I will" May said looking in Ash's warm brown eyes. These were the eyes that had comforted May in her tough times. They leaned again to kiss, this time just for a fraction of second.

"And congratulations for winning the grand festival" Ash said. "I am sorry I wasn't there to celebrate when your dream came true"

May smiled and shook her head "You are here to celebrate my dream" she said and then smirked "Besides I don't think I became a top coordinator by winning one grand festival".

Ash smiled. "Thank you so much May, for opening my eyes," He took May's hand in his hands."With you by my side, I will become the greatest Pokémon trainer." May smiled. "Now I am going to become the greatest Pokémon master evaw! Look out world cuz Ash Ketchum has returned to claim the top position" Ash closed his fist and felt the determination; he had lost few months ago. The fire in his eyes was burning brightly.

May was so happy that not only Ash was going back to the trainer's circuit but she was going to be his partner. His girlfriend. She blushed slightly at the words but there weren't any words that could explain her happiness. Ash and May kissed again for the third time, with Ash's eyes finally open and their future shining brightly.

 **And that's it. R &R.**


End file.
